


All I Could Ever Ask For

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Choi Beomgyu, Beomgyu Soobin, M/M, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Summary: Ever since joining an Idol group, Beomgyu has had trouble making as many friends as usual.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	All I Could Ever Ask For

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Constant schedules where exhausting, especially to beomgyu who seemed to have trouble sleeping. Just a few weeks ago, the roommates switched due to Taehyun complaining about Hueningkai's annoying snoring while he slept. Due to his request, Beomgyu now slept in the room with Hueningkai who was loads of fun, but his snoring was so loud it would keep him up all night, staring at the ceiling and able to deepen his thoughts. He made a note to tell Soobin about that the next morning, Soobin.

Beomgyu doesn't know when it started, or how it came to be, but whenever Soobin is around he runs the other way. For a long time, until about Puma promotions Beomgyu loved to sit on Soobin's lap, and let the older boy play with his hair while he laid on his shoulder. He used to love it, until it became awkward. Not to Soobin, but more to Beomgyu who would suddenly feel shy and Beomgyu was not usually a shy person.

After those months Beomgyu would stick by Taehyun, who bitched and moaned about the annoying "acorn head" following him around. Beomgyu found Taehyun interesting, and thought it was funny to annoy the younger boy and seeing his reactions. Beomgyu liked to anger people, and see the looks on their faces- priceless. But Taehyun seemed to be getting taller, and more defined in his muscles. Beomgyu would tape on his phone to use later as blackmail and laugh when Taehyun would show them off, acting like a body builder while Hueningkai played uno with him. Soobin would enter the room then, Yeonjun behind him with his earbuds in, staring at the three boys. His face was expressionless, voided of emotions. Beomgyu thought it was strange.

Puma promotions where hell, "pure hell inside satans asshole" Beomgyu would say, and Yeonjun would slap him playfully for saying curse words. Taehyun would shake his head, in disapproval. Hueningkai would not be in the room at the time, as he was probably to the bathroom or getting chased by the stylists. Beomgyu started to think the boy died by how long he had been away- it might have had been more than an hour. Soobin was missing from the room also, his presence leaving a sort of missing feeling in the small crowded dressing room. Beomgyu smiled up at his stylist, a women in her thirties with adorable dimples. He was lucky to have her, so kind and thoughtful when it came to his outfits. His stylist handed him a leopard print jacket. He thought of his friend Hoshi, who was obsessed with tigers. Giggling at the thought he let his stylist help him with the coat before walking out of the room to go say "hi" to some of his other idol friends who happened to also be promoting as SBS today.

2 months later and the rooming changed, and finally did they put Hueningkai alone in his own room. Hueningkai was annoyed, due to his loneliness but beomgyu being the sweetheart he is told Hueningkai he would always visit. Beomgyu was met with the bear hug of an oversized baby. He smiled softly into Hueningkais chest, wondering when he got so tall and strong.

That night in his now shared room with Taehyun Beomgyu stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. He had locked the door on his way in, hoping if Taehyun needed to pee he would go out to the other bathrooms. Beomgyu looked himself in the mirror, shaggy now over grown brown hair poking in his eyes. He looked smaller, and more thin. His skin danced with porcelain color shining off of the moonlight in the small window. His eyes less powerful, and now filled with nothing. Beomgyu grabbed his jacket on the way out, and put on his shoes while writing a note of Yeonjun in case he was up. The walk to the conviene store was short, and by the time it was now not many people where out.

Only drunk friends and couples walked along the sidewalks, so beomgyu put his beanie down. The closest convience store was about half a mile away, and then a couple stairs up a building. It was sort of a hidden gem, with a small balcony to eat on. Opening the door, the bell chimes and he greeted the sleepy worker at the counter before buying a bun filled with chocolate. The worked asked how he was, and he talked to him for a while. He learned the workers name was Drew and he was a transfer student from the United States. Beomgyu thought that was cool. The balcony was empty, only beomgyu sat staring up at the stars while eating his bun. He bit into it, letting the savoring flavor of chocolate fill his tastebuds before eating. Minutes passed of beomgyu eating and staring at the stars. Stars where all so beautiful, the way they glimmered. He smiled softly to himself, gathering his things and leaving his email for the man at the counter, hoping to make a new friend. Besides, most of his friends where idols, maybe it was time to branch out.

When he was home, the dorm was silent. "Good." He muttered under his breath and went over to the sofa, looking on his phone then receiving an email. It was drew, the connivence store guy. He smiled and huffed, typing back quickly. Five minutes passed and they kept emailing back and forth for a while. The dorm was cold, and the moonlight shined through the window on the left side of the couch. He hadn't noticed the dip in the sofa next to him, or the soft hand touching on his hair. "Who are you texting?" The deeper voice filled his ears, which where now read. Due to the embarrassment or the deep ness in Soobin's voice that just kept getting hotter and hotter with age.

His boyfriend seemed tired. His eyes covered with dark bags and his hair riled up. He silently cooed because he was so cute when he was sleepy. Soobin raised another hand into Beomgyu's shirt, letting his hands roam on the smaller boys stomach for a few moments. Soobin's hand was so cold, but the touch warmed Beomgyu up so much. "Just this guy I met at the convience store." Soobin smiled, tucking a string of Beomgyu's overgrown hair behind his ear. "Good. You listened when I told you to get more friends. I'm happy Gyu." Beomgyu smiled at his boyfriend, who was now squeezing on waist so slightly he wouldn't notice if it wasn't Soobin.

Beomgyu lived for moments like these. Soobin thought Beomgyu was so cute. His little button nose and his eyes with traces of the moonlight seeping into them. His sleepy face and his pouty lips. Gosh he thought he was so cute he could hug up so hard, so he did. Except it was hard, but more soft so that Soobin could lift his boyfriend onto his legs (thank Taehyun for letting Soobin stick around with him at work outs), letting his head rest in Beomgyu's soft neck. He left more kisses on the slightly fading hickeys near his collarbone. Soobin loved them, and hoped the bruises would never leave: Beomgyu laughed, playing with Soobin's hair. Soobin was so, so good to him.

He can remember the day just a month ago when Soobin told him about this, about what he was feeling: it then all made since. A month ago he was practicing late at night, and Soobin came in and kissed him. Beomgyu was confused, but the overwhelming feeling to kiss him back struck him, so that's what he did exactly.

The next morning with hickeys on his neck, Yeonjun asked him if he needed cream. With a hand latching around his waist, and a body pulling him towards a hard chest Soobin said "no" to Yeonjun, and the older didn't question any further.

The next day when they where all on the couch, playing video games, Soobin and Yeonjun took up most of the couch. Taehyun fitting himself right beside Yeonjun, squishes slightly and Hueningkai at the table in the kitchen, doing school work. Beomgyu didn't have anywhere to sit, so he felt bold. He sat right on Soobin's legs, who was playing a game. The older laughed at Yeonjun's suprised face and kissed the top of Beomgyu's head, who was snuggled into his neck by now. Beomgyu latched his arms around Soobin's neck, wanting to get more close, even though they where as close as possible. Soobin patted his bum every so often, and nibbled on his ear during their game break. The others of their group, left due to feeling awkward. So Yeonjun went to go practice, and taehyun and Hueningkai went to go visit some friends. The whole dorm was left to Soobin and Beomgyu, who happily took it to themselves. They spent the rest of the night with Soobin playing games, and the younger sitting in his lap. Soobin thought it was just too cute when beomgyu wouldn't move to go get food with him from the kitchen. So instead he just kept kissing Beomgyu's neck, with his attention also on the screen in front of him.

Eventually Beomgyu got bored, so he took the controller out of his boyfriends hands, who willingly let him do so. Beomgyu knew Soobin loved him more than video games away. Just then his laps where crashed with another's. He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the firm neck of Soobin while his Hyung and Boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist. Beomgyu could feel him smirking into the kiss, as Beomgyu let Soobin do whatever he wanted to him. It was humorous, because Beomgyu could boss around Soobin has much as he wants, but at the end of the day Soobin is the one who's more bossy. However it didn't matter, because with Soobin's lips on his, and his cheeks dusted with pink, and hands pinching his waist, this was all he could ever ask for.


End file.
